warrior_cats_mit_rpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki
Willkommen! Dieses Wiki gibt dir die Möglichkeit dir einen eigenen Charakter auszudenken und einem Clan (NachtClan, FeuerClan, SturmClan und FelsenClan) beizutreten,dies musst du natürlich nicht,du kannst auch einer anderen Gruppe beitreten oder einfach als Hauskätzchen,Streunder oder Einzehlläufer durchs leben ziehen. Ihr könnt in jedem beliebigen Rang starten(Außer Anfüher,2.Anfüher und Heiler bzw. Heilerschüler)und ein spannendes Katzenleben führen. Bitte vergesst nicht bevor ihr einen Charakter erstellt den Ansprechpartner des Clans zu fragen! Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr auch gerne Geschichten schreiben und sie dann von den anderen Bewerten lassen(wennn ihr wollt ;). Im Chat gibt es auch Ratespiele, die euch dann erklärt werden! Liebe Grüße Euer Team Wirbelsturm,Silberflug und Grünfell Hier werden öfters mal,neue Umfragen ausgestellt,schaut ab und zu vorbei ums abzustimmen. Wie findet ihr dieses Wiki? Super Ganz gut Okay Schlecht Wirklich richtig mies Bitte stimmt ehrlich ab! Wir sind froh wenn wir ein paar antworten bekommen. Sollen wir die neue Funktion: "Wiki-Karten" anschalten? Ja, bitte Nein Ist mir egal Bitte stimmt ehrlich ab! Wir sind froh wenn wir ein paar antworten bekommen. In diesem Wiki gibt es die Besonderheiten das jeder Clan einen Zuständigen Admin oder Chat mod. hat.Wenn ihr einen Charakter in einem der Clans haben möchtet müsst ihr euch an die Person in der Klammer wenden. FelsenClan(Silberflug), SturmClan, NachtClan (Grünfell),FeuerClan (Wirbelsturm) Ihr müsst nicht in einem Clan leben. Es gibt ausserdem Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen,Großtatzen, Streuner und andere Stämme, wenn ihr dort einen Charakter haben wollt müsst ihr euch an Wirbelsturm Achtung: Die erste Runde beginnt heute (08.06.14). Der nächste Charakter ist Sol,ihr habt ab Heute bis zum 19.06.14 Zeit um eure Gezeichneten Bilder auf der Malwettbewerb seite hochzuladen. Wir veranstalten in küze einen mal und Zeichnen Wettbewerb,dort könnt ihr zeigen was ihr so draufhabt. Es werden Wöchentlich Warrior Cats(orginale Charakter) genannt,ich habt dann einpaar Tage zeit eure Zeichnung in diesem Wiki Hochzuladen,am Ende der Zeitspanne,werden Wirbelsturm und ich,Smaragdbeere,ein Urteil fälen,welches Bild/welche Bilder in die nächste Runde kommt/kommen. Hand zeichnen ist erlaubt(Auf Papier,sollte dann aber auch bunt oder schattiert werden) ihr könnt aber natürlich auch die Vorlagen des Wiki benutzen oder einfach selbst am Pc Zeichnen.Es wird alles gleich gewertet also hat niemand Vor-oder- Nachteile :) Es wird leicht losgehen also zB mit einfarbigen Katzen und sich dann von Runde zu Runde steigern. Viel Glück und Erfolg :D Hey liebe User, wir, Silberflug, Grünfell und Wirbelsturm, suchen einen neuen User, der den Platz von Smaragdbeere einnehmen kann. Als Admin sollt ihr aber nicht nur die Pflicht eines Admins erfüllen, sondern auch dem Wiki treu bleiben. Ihr dürft nicht einfach nie mehr kommen, wenn ihr dazu keinen Grund habt. Das ist das Wichtigste, was ein Admin können muss! LG S''t'o''''r'm'y'There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 18:24, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) date Blog-Beitrag Diese Wiki... * ...Hat dieses Wiki:http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior-Cats_RPG_Wiki http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior-Cats_RPG_Wiki als Vorbild * ...Freut sich über euern Besuch :D * ...Hat Admins und Chat-Mods an die ihr euch gerne wenden könnt * ...Besteht auf der Grundidee von Erin Hunter, das Autorenteam der Buchreihe Warrior Cats. Viel Spaß :D date Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wiki